New Obsession
by Katsuri-Is-A-Cat
Summary: When Ymir forces her friends to play the newest horror game, what will be the outcome? Find out the funny reactions of each character as they uncover the secrets, play, and of course die! Modern AU. Rated for language.
1. The Terror Begins

A/N

Well, it's not completely going with the trend, but I'm getting there. Yes, I am one of the people who has fallen in love with this game. Uh scratch that. Yes I love the game, but I hate it at the same time. Don't ask. Meh. On to the story! P.S. Tons of cursing in this story!

"Guess what I found, guys!"

"Ymir, if it's another goddamn horror game I swear!"

The excited teen frowned.

"Oh come on it's mainstream! Besides it's literally taking over all websites! Do you know how many fan fiction and pictures have been made about this?"

The entire group groaned, knowing they were already defeated. For once Ymir reads fan fiction about a game, she is truly attached.

"Oh is it that indie, point and click one with the creepy animals?" A brown haired girl with glasses asked

"Yes but how did you know about it, Hanji?" Ymir questioned as she sat down at their lunch table. She pulled out her laptop from her bag and typed something in.

"Ymir, are you eating enough?" One blonde teen asked

"Yes Mother Historia," Ymir smirked.

"What I want to know is how she manages to keep solid grades in school," The older, black haired boy murmured.

"Aww shut up Levi."

Ymir turned her laptop around so the group could see. She pulled up an image of 5 animatronics. Historia shivered at the sight of them.

"Those things are creepy. The yellow bear looks like it's starring into your soul."

Ymir wrapped her arm around Historia. "Don't worry my lovely goddess! I shall protect you from Golden Freddy any time!" She said with a grin

"Mhmm," Historia said rolling her eyes.

"Do we have to, Ymir?" A redhead teen whined

"Yes, Petra. All of you. Oh! I'm also getting Eren to film our reactions!"

The group groaned again.

"Ymir I can't. I'm sick."

"I've got to practice for finals."

"I'm visiting my couisin."

"My mom is sick."

"Hanji don't try it. Finals are still two months off, Levi. I'm not going to go there, Petra. Historia my memory isn't that bad. I know you guys like I know gaming," Ymir smirked.

"Fuck you," Levi growled.

"Same."

A friendly green eyed teen walked over and greeted them.

"Hi guys! What's up?"

"Ymir is forcing us to play a horror game."

"What? Oh yea that Freddy one. I played it and the jumpscares were amazing!" Eren smiled

The entire table groaned once again.

"Saturday, right?"

The group had a long week ahead of them.


	2. Bets to Regret

A/N

Holy shit there are actually people that like this? Like, are you sure? If so, I am really freaking sort for not updating like anything on here. But you are in luck, I'm going to try and update as much as I can before school starts again. Anyhow, on to the story!

TTTTT

Eren's POV

"Ymir are you sure about this? I mean what if someone gets a little, too scared? I mean I know you love seeing people mentally scared, but what if this goes a bit too deep?" I asked Ymir, who was doing God, knows what on her laptop

Ymir looked up at me with a smirk, "Are you just saying that because you're a wussy little boy who can't handle a couple of kids toys?"

Currently, we were sitting in her room. She dragged me here after school, insisting that we needed to talk about her little experiment. I had been prodding her with questions, hoping that she would drop the idea to avoid mental scaring.

I let out an angry growl, "Ymir I'm serious! Armin couldn't sleep for weeks after delving into that dammed game! What about Petra or Christa?!" Despite my carefree attitude, I get very protective over my group.

Ymir frowned, "Why are getting so worked up on this? Despite how everyone thinks, they aren't that weak."

I let out an angered sigh. We discussed Saturday for about 30 more minutes before she finally said that I was freed. On the walk home I thought more into what she said.

'She's right.' I thought. 'What the hell am I so worried about?'

-~TTTT~-

Normal POV

Ymir was a very happy person the rest of the week. Her group, however, was not. Ymir had been reminding them of their impending doom all week. Levi still pissed at Ymir, didn't let this opportunity go to make things worse.

"I think we should make bets for Saturday," Levi said one day at lunch. "Twenty dollars that Petra breaks first."

Petra was taken aback by this statement.

"Fifteen on Hanji," Ymir said smirking at the brunette across from her.

"Twenty on Ymir!" Hanji cockily fired back

"Are you sure you can afford that, Shitty Glasses?" Levi said, poking fun at Hanji

"Ten on Christa," Petra finally sighed, instantly regretting her choice to place a bet on one of her friends.

"Ten on Eren," Christa decided after considering her choices.

"Well Eren, you're the only one who hasn't made a bet," Levi said, looking over to him with the others.

Eren gave a sly smile as he looked at Ymir, "Fifty on freckles over there."

-~TTTT~-

A/N

Gahh! I'm really sorry this is short! I made this a filler chapter because I needed away to link this together somehow without skipping over an entire week, and I wanted to add in the betting. Also, look at Eren over there with this $50 on freckles. What are you doing Eren?!


End file.
